All That Mattered
by bowser1918
Summary: In Unova Team Rocket is successful, but does success necessarily make our favorite Rockets happy? Jessie and James have a heart-to-heart about their work. Rocketshipping, sort of fluffy.Rated T for brief language and suggestive not explicit themes.


Author's note: Hi! Thanks for reading. This is my first fic after a long time off of writing. (**I chose not to continue one of my other unfinished stories because I started it too long ago. I'm not the same writer/person I was 5 years ago**.) It is set in Unova when Meowth goes away to join the twerps... I mean Ash's friends. ^_^ I haven't watched all of the Black and White series, but the new Team Rocket has really been bothering me. This fic is my attempt to reconcile their abrupt character change (and write rocketshipping fluff at the same time -WOOT!).

I tried my best to stay in character, but their character traits have changed a lot, so I'm not sure if I did. Also, this story contains some uninterrupted dialogue. Here's a guide.

_Jessie = Italics_

James/ Not dialogue= Normal font

Please enjoy and review. Thanks again! :D

* * *

They relaxed beneath a tree under a starry summer's sky. His back, supported by the tree, ached from his hard day's work. On the brink of slumber, the usually fiery woman uncharacteristically laid her head in his lap; he didn't mind at all. Uniforms, hair products, and makeup were off, and defenses were lowered, giving him the courage to speak his mind. Supporting his weight with one hand and playing with her hair with the other, James began:

"Jessie?"

"_What! I was almost asleep…"_

"I'm sorry, but something's been bothering me lately."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Do you feel that lately we've been too evil?"

"_Huh? James, we're Team Rocket! Evil is what we do."_

"I guess, but it seems to me that our recent crimes have really been hurting people."

"_Like which ones? And how? And haven't we always hurt people?"_

"We've successfully stolen expensive items and Pokémon; we've hacked into protected computer systems and stolen information and identities; we've even injured innocent bystanders during a few of our heists! We never used to be this good at being bad, Jess."

"_So, because we've been successful at our jobs, you feel bad? What is wrong with you? I should hit you, but I don't have the energy."_

"For once."

"_Don't make me get the mallet."_

"You're missing the point! I thought I would like being evil, but I don't. I miss the days when we were building goofy robots, focusing on stealing Pikachu only, and getting blasted off. We never really hurt anyone in any way because we never succeeded. I feel that now we're too serious and hurt too many people. I feel guilty, dirty, disgusting, and I want it to stop. Don't you feel the slightest bit bad about the lives we've ruined?"

"…_No..." _

"You're lying."

"_Don't you dare tell me how I feel!"_ She sat up in anger and glared at him. His glare clashed with hers, and she understood from his determined gaze that he wasn't backing down like usual. She crossed her arms and frowned. _"Well, maybe I do feel a teensy, tiny bit bad about what we're doing. But what else can we do! It's our job! We need money to eat. Besides, we're too high up the ladder now. They'll never let us quit with how much we know. They'll kill us if we try to leave."_

"But aren't we already dead on the inside?"

"_Damn it James, don't pull that philosophical bullshit on me. I'm being serious."_

"And so am I. I feel absolutely terrible every day and want it to end." His formerly glaring eyes began to tear. Jessie, taken aback, took his chin in her hand and made him look at her.

"_Oh James, stop crying, you big wuss."_ She smiled and wiped his tears with her other hand. He chuckled. _"That's better. Don't ever talk like that again, you hear? I will kill you if you commit suicide."_ He laughed some more. His tears stopped. She smiled, took her hands away from his face, and grasped his hands with them. _"So, if you want out so badly, what's your plan?"_

"To leave. As soon as we reach the next region, I want to run away from Team Rocket. Jessie, we're getting too old for this. I want a normal life. I want to get an apartment with you and Meowth, get a legal job, maybe have some kids along the way, and grow old with you- like normal people do. I'm sick of not knowing if we'll be able to eat, not having a roof over our heads, and being on the run..." He glanced at her for approval, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He could see a tinge of red gracing her cheeks. "Did I say something wrong?" He then remembered his remark about children and growing old and blushed himself. "Jessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate anything about us. I wasn't thinking straight. I was being over emotional. I was just…"

"_If I were you, I would shut up while I was ahead."_ She smiled and lifted her eyes to the stars. After moving out from under the tree and lying down, she patted the ground beside her and said, _"Come here, you idiot."_ Though a little confused, he sighed in faux annoyance with a smile and plopped himself onto his back next to her. She rested her head on James' chest, and he curled his arms around her.

"So, you're not mad, Jess?"

"_No, I'm too sleepy to be mad."_ She paused. _"But did you really mean what you said? That'd you'd be willing to stay with me after Team Rocket?"_

"Of course I did! You're my best friend. No matter what, we'll be together forever." They both smiled the widest that they had in a long time.

"_Do you really want to have kids and grow old with me?"_

"…Maybe…" He blushed. She chuckled knowingly.

"_Well, maybe that's all right with me too."_ She lifted her head to his neck and kissed it sweetly.

"Jessie, what are you…"

"_Shhhhh. I've been waiting for you to admit your feelings for a long time."_

"I didn't admit to anything!"

"_You might as well have."_

"Did not!"

"_Did too. Just admit that you love me. That you'll never leave me. That you wanna have se…"_

"STOP IT." She laughed so hard her stomach hurt, and he couldn't look her in the eye. "I'm happy you enjoy making fun of me."

"_Aww, I was just kidding."_ She repositioned herself so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. She lowered her voice to a whisper. _"Besides, I never said that I didn't feel the same way." _

"You do! Really!"

"_Yes, James."_ James squealed in joy. Jessie sighed at his femininity. After a moment their gazes locked again, but this time it was a look of adoration, not anger.

"May I kiss you?" She giggled at his naiveté.

"_No, you can't. I'm straddling you and just basically admitted that I love you. Kissing me would be totally inappropriate right now."_ She laughed at her own sarcasm. James raised himself up so that he was sitting with her in his lap facing him, quieting her with a kiss that started out sweet but grew more intense every second. Soon both of them were gasping for air. "_That… was… the best kiss… I've ever had."_ Jessie gasped.

"Why didn't we do that sooner!" James was also suffering from a lack of air.

"_I don't know. Why don't we…continue?"_ Jessie winked.

"Jessie, I don't want to make babies yet!" He winced as she pretended to slap him across the face. Surprised by the lack of pain, he opened his eyes to find her face mere millimeters away from his.

"_You have such a dirty mind,"_ she cooed. _"I like it."_

"I will never understand you." He smiled. She smiled back.

As they finished what they had started, they both understood that they would survive the rough times together, even if they were stuck in Team Rocket for another 3 months or 3 years or 3 decades. They have each other, now not just as best friends, but as lovers too. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm not sure if I'm happy with the ending… Anyways, thanks for your time. Please review so I can improve! :D


End file.
